


Bittersweet

by ks_darkstorm



Series: The Coming of Arthur [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_darkstorm/pseuds/ks_darkstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was wrong, and Merlin knew it with every fibre of his being, Arthur was his Prince, gods he was the bloody Crown Prince of Camelot, and that was meant to mean something was it not it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a stand alone, although I’ve set it in the same verse as my two previous fics.
> 
> Previously posted @ http://ks-darkstorm.livejournal.com/30731.html?view=63755#t63755

It was wrong, and Merlin knew it with every fibre of his being, Arthur was his _Prince_ , gods he was the bloody _Crown Prince of Camelot_ , and that was meant to mean something was it not it?

Yet even knowing this, even knowing that if they were ever caught, it would be his neck on the block; Merlin couldn’t help but relish at the feel of Arthur’s hard body against his own. 

The camp was almost utterly silent, most of the knights who weren’t on first watch taking to their tents, finding comfort in anything that kept them from the harsh bite that was the winter air. Merlin bit his knuckles almost bloody, breath expelling harshly as he tried to stifle the shouts that tried to break free.

He hitched his thighs up higher, allowing Arthur to sink into him deeper, harder; needing this more than anything else in his world. Their lips searched for one another blindly in the darkness, a steady puff of warm breath and seeking tongues, almost too far gone to do anything more than that.

Arthur let out a stuttering gasp, body shaking almost violently against Merlin’s own, lips dragging across a high cheek bone only to settle at the curve of one of his ears, words muffled as he nibbled the lobe almost tenderly in contrast to the motion of their lower bodies.

“I love you. I love you so much Merlin.” 

Arching into both the touch and whispered words, Merlin grabbed the back of Arthur’s neck, tugging on the short sweaty strands; desperately trying to anchor himself to this moment. 

He knew it was hard for Arthur, to say the words aloud. They where only whispered in moments like these, when they where both too far gone to filter them out. It was all the much more dangerous otherwise.

An arm came up to bracket the side of his head and he watched as muscles tensed, strained against skin as Arthur’s movement sped up even further. The slick sound of flesh hitting together was only slightly muffled, the furs having fallen down around them some time ago. 

He could feel everything. Arthur’s frantic heartbeat against his own, the balls hitting off the curve of his arse, the thick length pulsing inside him with every thrust. His body was in overdrive, sensations spreading through every nerve as he squeezed himself tighter around Arthur.

They where both so close.

Arthur licked the sweat from Merlin’s collar bone, his skin was sleek with it, pooling against the hollows of his body.

“You too. Love you.” Merlin managed to get the words out, even as he tried to draw in more air, his lungs protesting.

He moved an arm between them, grasping a hold of himself, the touch of his own hand almost making him come right then and there. It felt like they had been at this for hours, and yet not long enough. An eternity would never be enough.

He stroked himself in time with Arthur’s thrusts, shoulders pushing into the blankets beneath him as he moved his hips in counteraction. Arthur lifted his head from his neck, finding his lips once more, pressing words against them.

“Let me see,” Arthur panted. “Please Merlin, let me see.” 

And this too was dangerous, they where surrounded in a camp filled with knights, and yet neither of them could muster up enough energy to care.

Merlin let go, his mouth opening on a silent scream, eyes flashing gold in the blackness of their tent. His thighs quivered as his hand continued to stroke him through his orgasm, drawing the pleasure out.

Arthur stared, drinking in everything at once, relishing in the feel of Merlin’s inner muscles squeezing vice like around him. 

The flash of his eyes was all it took, one look at the golden orbs enough to have him spiralling into his own completion, striking him down to his core.

Long moments stretched out, Merlin’s eyes long ago settling back to their normal blue. They held one another tightly, Merlin cradled against Arthur’s chest, face tucked safely into the curve of his neck. 

Arthur pulled the furs back over them, their bodied where cooling in the cold air, sweat and come drying on their skin, a job better left for the morning.


End file.
